Carry On
by LegacyChick
Summary: Good News lead to Dancing lead to Revelations lead to More. Really short and fluffy Candy-ficcage. For fun and for the heart!


**After Wade/Drew and Ted/Johnny... It seems like it's time for some harmless Candy :)**

** That's what happens when you imagine Randy dancing around. Never mind.**

**Pairing: Candy**

**Title: Carry On**

**Warning: Slash, TOO much Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I own Cody, Randy, Ted, Miz, Wade, Johnny Curtis... NOT.**

* * *

He had been watching him for a few minutes already. Very closely, with a smile on his lips that almost split his lips in two. He had been tempted to get his phone out and take a video of it. Evidence he could hold against him for the rest of his life. Or just to post it on Twitter, for fun. But he had decided against it almost immediately. He wanted that sight all for himself. For his eyes only. A rare occasion. Very rare. Too precious to share.

His Randy dancing in the kitchen. Not to music. Not to any obvious rhythm or melody. Just dancing. Or more so, moving his hips back and forth, left and right, clapping his hands occasionally.

And Cody had yet to be detected.

It was a sight to behold; one he'd probably remember for a long, long time. Though, nothing concerning Randy would ever be forgotten by him. But this. He'd never seen Randy like this. So carefree, so pure, and obviously oblivious. He'd not seen him that loose for a long, long time. Not since Sam had filed for divorce. Not since she'd asked for sole custody for Alana. His little sunshine. His everything.

He didn't know why, but he interrupted Randy's little show with a louder than usual cough, his lover turning around at the sound but his smile not faltering. If anything, it only grew wider as he continued to dance -this time, though, getting closer and closer to Cody with each swing of his hips. As Randy stood right in front of him, large, strong arms wrapping around his waist, Cody couldn't help but to chuckle, his hips -somewhat automatically- joining Randy's in a slow dance.

"Shall I call the guys with the white jackets or is it too late for that already?"

Randy answered him simply by leaning down and claiming the younger's lips in a short and soft kiss. He pulled away again with a smirk, still leading Cody in a somewhat-dance, only slower now.

"Way too late. After such a long time you should really know that."

Cody couldn't help but to chuckle, almost agreeing his lover aloud but stopping himself again before he might ruin the mood. Too long had it been since Randy seemed so carefree and relaxed, goofy even. Tilting his head to the side a little, he wasn't able to stop his curiosity altogether though.

"Seriously now, what's gotten into you?"

Still swinging their hips to an imaginary beat, in tandem, almost rhythmically even now, Randy managed a short shrug before once again surprising the Georgia-native with a kiss. Though this time it took a lot longer. And for some reason, sixth sense or magic or just a very good knowledge of his lover, Cody felt then that their struggle was finally over. That Randy was finally free.

"The divorce is through. As is the fight for custody. I get half the week. For Al and the little blimp, too. Our little blimp."

Cody stopped moving at that, wide-eyed, taking a step back to stare at his older lover, open-mouthed and shocked. Before he caught himself again.

"But..."

Randy knew exactly the trail of thought Cody was on, smiling almost shyly as he cupped the brunette's cheeks with his warm, slightly sweaty hands.

"I know it will never really be 'Ours', but... I can and I WILL write you in as its godfather. It's mine after all, too. Even though I wish it would have happened under other circumstances."

He felt Cody flinch at that, couldn't even blame him for it since he was still more than just ashamed of himself for having fallen for Sam's dirty trick. But when he'd learned that a baby had come out of his heavy slip as the result, he had known right along that he'd wanted to share it with Cody, wanted to share his happiness with him. He'd almost lost the younger through it and he wasn't about to ever let this happen again.

"I want you to help me raise it. And Al. Well, whenever they are with me. From day one, I want them to know who you are and what you mean to me. That without you, I'd probably be jobless, homeless and maybe even dead by now. I want Al to see you as her dad, not as just another uncle. And I want OUR little blimp to know he has TWO dad's who will always be there for him."

Randy was right. Hadn't he been there for him after Sam had left him alone, Randy would've drunk himself to death. The drugs had already led to a suspension, the depression rising from one day to another, Randy's looks and his life a complete mess a month after. And hadn't Cody stepped it, it would have ended all too soon. plus, they'd have never fallen in love. Deeply.

But... was he really ready for such a step? So soon? Surprising? Taking so much responsibility at such a young age? After only 10 months?

"I..."

The young brunette was clearly lost for words, so many thoughts whirling around in his already filled mind, language failing him, heart pounding heavily against his rib-cage as he lowered his head and hugged himself. Chewed his lips, closed his eyes, tried to focus on his breathing and to sort out all the thoughts in his currently fucked up brain.

Thankfully, Randy knew him well enough to sense his inner turmoil. Taking a step closer towards his lover again, he carefully wrapped his arms around him, hands on the slender hips the younger possessed, leaning down until his forehead was resting against Cody's.

"I know it's a lot to take in. And I know you're worried, but... I also know that you'll make a great dad. And one day even a great husband."

He realized the little slip too late, biting on his lips hard as Cody pulled away from him with an arched brow and curiosity sparkling in his eyes, the younger having obviously forgotten about the topic at hand immediately and instead concentrating on his last words.

"Husband?"

The blush creeping its way onto Randy's cheeks was a very rare sight, the older licking his lips before he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, his voice though betraying his nerves.

"I... well... Yeah. I thought that maybe one day... in the far future, of course. I know I've said I never want to marry again, but... I thought..."

Despite finding Randy's rather shy ramblings quite amusing, Cody didn't want to listen to them anymore, silencing his older lover with a sealing kiss, hand on Randy's neck holding him in place, smile widening as the older returned the kiss willingly. Only when the air became scarce, Cody pulled away and licked his lips, waiting for Randy to open his eyes again before replying with a simple.

"Okay."

Even though it was just ONE word, it had such a big meaning, the younger agreeing to live the life with him he'd always wished for. And this time, Randy just knew, it was the right decision.

* * *

**Pshhh... don't forget to review! If you find the time to favorite a fic, you sure find the time to leave a few words, too.**


End file.
